An Introduction
by Shahrezad1
Summary: Red feels uneasy in the environment she's been thrown into. Until an unexpected friend appears from out of the woodwork. Light RedXJiminy.


An Introduction

By Shahrezad1

Summary: Red feels uneasy in the environment she's been thrown into. Until an unexpected friend appears from out of the woodwork. Light RedXJiminy.

~/~/~

The place was far larger than what she had expected or was used to. Nothing at all like…well, anything she had ever experienced. She was accustomed to towns and villages, tiny hutches that barely kept the blistery cold from stealing your very spirit at night. Wood woven together via nails and the barest of hopes that the wolves would be kept at bay.

She bit her lip at the thought, turning away from it with determination. She was getting to the point where it was almost instinct to block out the darkness that sometimes crept around the edges. A darkness that was a part of her now, via the actions she'd committed both willingly and unwillingly. She'd done what she had to, to stop the horrors the Queen had begun. But they were mere half-pennies to the pounds of flesh she already had weighing down her soul.

To assume that she'd ever been an innocent was as pure a lie as could be found in all the land. Not with those men's deaths…with _Peter's_ death…on her head.

Never mind that. She was busy being overwhelmed, Red reminded herself. Busy taking in the wonders of…

Well, the Queen's palace. Not that it was her residence any longer. They'd fought Regina off, retaking the kingdom and restoring Snow White's rightful rule. James' fool of a 'father' had been cowed into abdicating his throne for more responsible relation—a known blood relation, James had decided, through the deceased Queen's line—and all had been at peace, for a short time.

Until Regina's threat at Snow's wedding. They'd all known then that they didn't have long to regroup and man their defenses. Thus the cavalry had been called in, and Snow had been insistent on both Red and her grandmother's presence to stand in on her war counsel.

Still, the change was rather overwhelming. Hallways arched as high as trees and an assigned room that was far larger and grander than anything she'd ever lived in before. She could comfortably fit a family of twenty within what Snow had apologetically termed 'simple lodgings.' After all, the new regent had explained, many of the guest rooms were already filled up. If only they'd arrived a little sooner then she might have been able to hold onto a larger space for them…

Her grandmother had answered regally that they were quite satisfied with their rooms while all Red had been able to do was gape and duck back within the comforting folds of her hood. The rooms were spacious, but induced a kind of claustrophobia that she wasn't sure she knew how to handle. The wolf within her could sense that there were miles of solid rock between her current position and the forest, where freedom awaited. And she worried what might happen if she somehow lost her protective covering or someone angered her unnecessarily. Red could only compare herself to a deadly potion, set to explode at any moment. She might be the Princess's best friend, but that would hardly protect her if she took some poor servant's life. And heaven help her should she _eat_ one of the other guests!

Thankfully her grandmother had sensed the wild rising within her and had bid Red explore while her elder unpack their meager belongings. Which led to where she was currently, lost and raw with awe of her environment.

Surely she could use her senses to find her way back, but Red found herself stubbornly turning away from the prospect. No, she would be nothing but human here. She had no wish to taint Snow's home with any measure of her inhumanity.

A gentle voice interrupted her dark musing.

"You look a little lost. Perhaps I can help you, Miss?"

~/~/~

It had been another long day in what was already a series of long, drawn-out weeks. Ever since Princess Snow White and Prince James' wedding, actually, and the threat that had followed. It had been at his suggestion that the young lady counsel with the wisest individuals in the land, but he hadn't expected for her to include him and his charges! He'd never meant for that to happen, but, well, he was here now and that was the end of it.

Thrust into the forefront of war. Given room and board and a fine new coat the size of a snuffbox, but all for the price of his so-called wisdom. He could only hope for the sake of others that the wish he'd made over fifty years ago still stood, and that he would be able to guide others down the correct path. A path which might, hopefully, bring Regina's feud to a close rather than tear the land apart.

Then maybe afterward they could all finally rest, each one of them tired of war and loss.

Jiminy had been a young man when the first Ogre Wars had swept through the land, and then an adult when the second onslaught occurred. He wasn't even sure if he could age or die, having watched young Gepetto grow into adulthood before his concerned gaze. Toiling at his craft, honestly falling in love, and then losing her to death in the prime of her life. The gift of Pinocchio had only come in the sunset of the man's old age, leaving the cricket wondering just how much longer he would remain in this world.

The Blue Fairy had never really put a time limit on his change, but he assumed it ended when Gepetto did. A life in payment for those whom he'd lost. Hopefully all of them would live long enough to see the woodcarver's boy grow up, to join the new and rising generation.

Until then they could only prepare as he continued his penance.

He sighed a cricket's sigh, back legs rubbing together absently. They ached sometimes, and he frequently had to remind himself that he really wasn't a young man and that pain came as a part of aging. But he wasn't old, per se. It was a confusing thing, to have the mind of a mature adult in the body of an eternal insect. One he didn't often like to think about.

Shaking his antenna absently, he continued on his path.

After all, in a palace this large what would seem a short walk was frequently a fair distance for him. He'd best set off early, especially with Snow White's planned meeting.

Another set of her band of heroes had arrived this morning, she'd announced via letter, whom would be introduced tonight in the war room. Gepetto had already left for the day with young Pinocchio to check the castle defenses and perhaps make suggestions for improvement. When Jiminy had received the missive he'd quickly realized that with them gone he had no known transportation and had set off in determined resignation.

It might take him all day to get there, but he _would_ arrive on time. Snow White's guests deserved no less than the highest respect from him. So he'd best be off.

A mix of flight and running jumps had landed him two corridors and one hour away, but he was quickly tiring. There was no option but to rest a bit, and he did so tucked in the corner behind a wooden table, its top enveloped in a spidery potted plant. But just as he began to come to his senses he found himself struck dumb by one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen.

_More lovely than a fairy_.

He blanched at that small bit of blasphemy, trying to strike it from his mind. But the thought had already gained permanence and he couldn't help but gaze a little more. For cricket though he was, man he had once been and anyone, great or small, could appreciate beauty.

Beauty that unfortunately seemed frantic and distraught, anguish flickering behind eyes that seemed grey one second and golden the next. The woman high above him had a certain wildness about her, and her clothing was simple and plain, if brilliantly dyed in a bloody crimson. Anyone worth their weight in common sense knew that such a color didn't belong in wooded areas or towns—it practically begged that the young lady be attacked or discovered by bandits and thieves. Yet the cut and design of her outfit was of a common style, practical fare worn by maidens who made their livings in remote areas.

Just who was this young woman? And what was she doing here, in the palace, as out of her ken as he was?

Mustering his courage, he opened up his mandibles to speak.

"You look a little lost. Perhaps I can help you, Miss?"

~/~/~

Red started with all the ferocity of a wild animal, throwing herself fiercely away from the empty air. But her querrant never appeared. Although a surprised silence did seem to fill the space before her.

"Who's there? Where are you?" she hissed out, hand falling to the knife she kept on her belt, eyes darting over every inch of the space.

"N-now there's no need to be frightened, Miss. I'm sure that I'm no threat to you."

"I'll be the one to determine that once you show yourself," she stated, blandly, and for a moment she was half-tempted to rely on her senses, vow or no.

"There really won't be any need for that, as you'll soon see. Give me but a moment and I'll reveal myself to you."

There was a distinct flutter, like fairy wings, but Red knew that those were strictly female just as dwarves were always male. Before she could ponder on it further something flew before her eyes. She swatted automatically.

"Miss, please!" the voice shouted from the hovering figure, whom had only just missed her curled hand through quick reflexes. Red stepped sideways in surprise, nearly knocking over a nearby potted plant, then proceeded to gape some more as the being settled on a leafy frond at eye-level.

A talking insect. Boy, did she have stories to tell her grandmother.

Then again, it wasn't as strange as it seemed considering she, a known werewolf, had been openly welcomed within the palace grounds. Wonders never ceased.

"I-I'm sorry! I just…"

"Have probably never seen a talking cricket before, I'm sure," he quickly summed up, smoothing over their awkward meeting with a short phrase, "my name is Jiminy, and you appear to be lost. Unless I'm reading the situation wrongly."

She swallowed the large dose of shock still coursing through her before making eye contact with the little…being. He seemed to be accustomed to surprise, and if he was going to be nonchalant about the whole thing then, well, she could attempt it too. Maybe. With some effort.

"No, you're…I'm…I wanted some fresh air. _Fresher air_, I mean, than my rooms. And I seem to have been turned around. But I'll be fine. I thank you for your thoughtfulness_. Sir_."

It seemed only polite to treat the gentleman bug with respect, and she instinctively lifted her heavy skirts in a clumsy curtsey she'd seen Snow White demonstrate once. The cricket's surprise was nearly palpable as he jumped from the vegetation back to the floor to perch in front of her.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Miss! I'm just a humble ma—um, insect," he'd seemingly stumbled over his words, and Red could have sworn the little fellow had been about to say 'man.' But that was surely just a mistake in her own hearing, "no more high-born than any other individual. That kind of respect from a lady such as yourself should be saved for someone more deserving. Let us only greet one another with a friendly hello."

Red blinked, then slowly nodded. Well, if he thought that she was a lady then who was she to argue?

"Hello then, Sir Jiminy."

"And you as well, Miss…?"

"Red."

If he could have visibly blinked he would have, "an apt name, description-wise."

"A necessary one."

"Ah."

The silence between them was awkward and deafening.

"Well, Miss Red, I was just on my way to the war room for an introductory meeting, so I'd best be off if I wish to make it in time. Do you require any assistance in finding your way back to your rooms?"

She bit her lips, then shook her head, "no, I'll be fine."

"Well, then, it was a pleasure meeting you. I-."

"Isn't it a bit early to be going to a meeting?"

Jiminy was startled out of words for a moment, "well, yes, of course, but I have quite a distance to travel-."

"I can carry you there, if you'd like. As a friend," she threw in.

"Well, I…"

"You did, after all, offer to help me when I appeared lost."

"…I did, didn't I?"

And that was enough of an answer for now. Bending down, Red motioned for the little man to hop on to her hand, where he found a grip amid calluses and hardened nails. Then she set off automatically, with him leading the way.

She hardly noticed the feeling of claustrophobia and fear of the unknown dissolve, cheer replacing animalistic urges. And he resisted the urge to jump in surprise when Snow White hugged his companion upon their arrival, nearly crushing him in the process. Both of them earned a friend that day, in the dredge of past and future events, and that was enough.

~/~/~

AN: I wondered how they might have met in the fairytale world, and this was the scenario that came to mind. After all, a solid majority of the individuals involved in Regina's war are nothing more than regular people thrown into situations much larger than they are. And in all the worry about death and fighting, sins and fault, it's nice to find a friendly face.


End file.
